The Wedding Disaster
by jamrenjonz
Summary: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are going to get married, but on their wedding day, Drakken crashes the wedding with something in his hands, What will the Possible/Stoppable team do? please read and review.


This was a story that just popped up in my head. Hope you enjoy it!

It was New Years Eve and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were spending it together in the Middleton Park. It was just 5 minutes to count down. Ron stood next to Kim clutching an engagement ring in his pocket. 4 minutes. "Just calm down, it'll all be ok." he told himself. 3 minutes.

"What if she says no? Or if she faints? Oh wait, that's what I would do…" 2 minutes.

"I'm so nervous, but I'm ready…" 1 minute

"This is it …" The count down begun, 5… 4…3…2…1… Ron got down on one knee and every one screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Ron said to Kim "KP, will you marry me?" Kim stared at him in amazement, but only for a second or two because then she tackled him and whispered in his ear "YES!" They leaned in for a kiss

All around people were cheering and applauding for them. Fireworks exploded in the sky. Kim broke away and Ron gave her the ring. Kim thought "Don't cry, don't cry." But Ron could see the tears in her eyes. He gave her a big hug.

Kim woke up with Ron by her side. They were both in their pjs. "Was it a dream?" she wondered. She looked at her left hand. The ring was there. Nope, it wasn't a dream.

Ron woke up. He smiled and said "I love you" Kim blushed deeply. They both got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. Anne Possible was making pancakes while her husband, James Possible, read the paper at the table. Jim and Tim, the twins, were talking about how they could change a calculator into a robot.

"Good morning Kimmie cup… Ronald." Dr. Possible said.

"Good morning Dr. P." Ron said "Kim and I have some news for you."

"Did you ask her?" asked Mrs. Possible eagerly.

"What? How did you know?" Kim asked

"Ronald came to us yesterday asking permission to propose to you"

Dr. Possible explained.

"What did you say?" asked Jim

"Is there going to be a wedding? Tim asked

Kim showed them her ring. Dr. Possible said "My Kimmie cup! That's great news!"

"Today's the big day!" Felix, Ron's best man, said. It had been a few months since the proposal and it was the day Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were getting married.

"You're not nervous are you?" asked Felix

"I'm more nervous then I ever have been in my life!" Ron replied "I can't believe I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams…"

Rufus, Ron's mole rat, popped out of Ron's pocket and climbed to the top of Ron's shirt to straighten his tie. Ron had gotten Rufus a little tux so he could be dressed up for the wedding. He was now wearing it and was ready to go.

Meanwhile, Kim was looking beautiful in her wedding gown. She had just added the finishing touches to her hair when her mom walked in. "Kimmie, you are a lovely bride" She said. "I am so proud of you!"

Anne gave Kim a hug and Kim said "Thanks mom"

The wedding was going great and it was almost over. The pastor said "You may now kiss the bride" and Kim and Ron fell into their wedding kiss. Just as they did, Drakken, Kim's arch foe, came in through the roof on a little hover craft.

He yelled "Kim Possible and her sidekick! Whose name escapes me…, I felt I would drop by and get the object I'm looking for!"

"Drakken!" Kim yelled and ran down the aisle with Ron chasing after her. They quickly grabbed their mission suits and put them on. Just as they were headed to the door, Shego, Drakken's sidekick, jumped in front of them.

"What's the matter Kimmie?" She asked "Can't fight on your wedding day?"

Kim got in her battle stance and kicked Shego as hard as she could. Shego went flying across the room.

"That's what you think" she said walking over to where Shego landed, and raced out the door with Ron close by.

When they got outside, Kim looked to see where Drakken was. She didn't see him though; all the reporters and press were in her way. "Why aren't you in your wedding dress?" One reporter asked.

"Where is your groom?" another one asked. Ron was having his own trouble with the press.

Just then Ron yelled "Kim! Duck!" She did and Drakken flew over her.

"Come Shego! I've got it!" Drakken yelled and Shego raced out of the building into the flying hover craft.

"Farewell Kim Possible! We will meet again!" Drakken yelled as they flew away.

Ron and Kim got away from the crowd; behind the building.

"Hmm… Maybe we should tell him we're married now." Ron said with a smile.

"Come on Ron," Kim said, ignoring the comment. "We have to find out what he took!"

Just then, the Kimmunicator beeped. "Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Kim!" Wade said eagerly "Sorry to bug you at your wedding, but Drakken just stole a DP 43 from…"

Kim cut him off then, "My wedding building. I know, he showed up just as we had our wedding kiss. By the way, what is a DP 43?"

"Drakken crashed you're wedding? That doesn't sound like fun. And a DP 43 is just short for Dead Plants the 43rd. It can kill all the plants everywhere or just one weed. It depends what the person controlling it wants. Drakken took it to his new secret lair in Alaska. Need a ride?" Wade said

"Please and thank you," Kim said

"Ok, I got you a jet. It should be on its way."

A jet landed in front of the building just then and Ron and Kim jumped in. They flew for a while and then parachuted down into Drakken's lair.

The minute Kim and Ron walked in, a huge cage dropped on them. A shrieking voice then called out "Well isn't it Kim Possible and her sidekick. I was expecting you!" Drakken then walked out of the shadows.

Ron spoke up. "Actually it's Kim Stoppable now. We got married today and I'm not just her sidekick, I'm her husband."

"Well isn't this surprising, the team got married now. No matter, I suppose your little Wade friend told you all about my scheme?"

"Oh, he can remember Wade's name, but he can't remember mine!" Ron remarked

Kim cut in then "Not exactly, we just know you stole a DP 43 from my wedding building"

"I plan to kill all the plants in the world and everyone will have to listen to me to get them back!" Drakken told them "I will then be the ruler of the world!"

"What a way to go, and on my wedding day!" Ron said as Drakken got into his flying hover craft.

"We won't let you get away with it Drakken!" Kim yelled

"We'll see about that! So long Kim Stoppable!" Drakken said and flew away with Shego next to him.

Just then the couple felt the floor fall beneath them, causing them to fall in a pit of water deep below them. Crocodiles immediately started swimming toward Kim and Ron. "KP, HELP!" Ron screamed. Kim grabbed Ron and got her blow dryer out to pull them out of there.

"Now what?" Ron asked Kim when they were out of the pit.

Kim was already on it. She got her Kimmunicator out and contacted Wade. "Kim!" the 13 year old cried, "Drakken's headed to…" The screen went blank.

"Wade? Wade?!" Kim yelled. The screen came back on

"Sorry Kim" Wade said, "Bad reception here, I said that Drakken is headed to Mount Rushmore to start up the DP 43. Need a ride? I got you two"

"Please and thank you" Kim said and turned off her Kimmunicator.

They climbed down from the mountain they were on. A car came and picked up to take Kim and Ron to the closest town.

Kim and Ron then got on a helicopter to Mount Rushmore. Just as Drakken was about to push the button to kill all the plants, Kim and Ron barged in. "Stop right there Drakken!" Kim yelled.

"Kim Stoppable! How did you get out?" Drakken cried

Shego then jumped into action. "Hey Kimmie, heard about the two of you. How sweet!"

"Yeah, jellin much?" Kim remarked. Shego then managed to punch Kim making her fall to the ground.

"Kim! It's ok! I'll get the thingy!" Ron yelled to her. He got to Drakken and they started a hissy fit over the DP 43. Ron then knocked it out of Drakken's hands.

"NO!" Drakken yelled as he watched the DP 43 fall and crash to the bottom of Mount Rushmore.

"Shego! We're out of here!" Drakken yelled and jumped into his flying hover craft with Shego near by. "You think you've won this match! I'll win next time!" He yelled.

Ron and Kim got back to Middleton and Ron asked "Now, where were we?" and that's all it took to get him and Kim into a kiss.

…_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

There will be more later!! Just gotta think what will happen next.


End file.
